


Shook The Bones Of Me

by orphan_account



Series: Chao's Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Back to the fluff, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at a morning after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shook The Bones Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Life Less Ordinary' by Carbon Leaf

For all Stiles tended to bitch about Jackson’s rich boy lifestyle, it had certain perks. Like, for example, his bed. It was unnecessarily huge, with a warm, thick comforter and masses of pillows (that Jackson normally shoved off his bed when he slept, which was a _complete waste_ , honestly). When he’d first fell onto it a few months ago, Stiles had assumed it would be the uncomfortably hard kind, that were supposed to be good for the back or support or whatever the hell the excuse for it was. Instead it was soft and almost cuddly, dragging Stiles down into its cushiony center.

If it turned out to be something of a fitting metaphor for its owner, well, Stiles wouldn’t be the one to let people in on the joke.

Because of how comfortable the bed was, it wasn’t unusual for Stiles to sleep in later than Jackson. Well, okay, it probably wouldn’t have been unusual anyway, but whatever. He’d blame the bed if he wanted to. So when Stiles rolled over and found the bed still body-heat-warm but lacking a body, it wasn’t a cause for concern. Instead he snuggled into the place Jackson had left, wrapping his arms around one of the pillows in lieu of his boy and debating calling him back for snuggling. Jackson said he hated that part, but it was a lie and Stiles knew it. He needed it almost as much as he wanted it, and if Stiles had to order him around a little to let him take it, than it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

When Stiles nuzzled into the pillow, tiny pinpricks of pain erupted along his cheeks and neck, and his eyes snapped open and his hand slid to cover the place. Ugh, stubble rash again. With his naturally fine hair, Jackson didn’t usually have to shave that much, and it was light enough that he sometimes let it slide. As much as Stiles usually tried to encourage his more laid back moments (every minute he relaxed was a minute farther from the mass of ulcers Jackson was threatening to develop), he really didn’t appreciate feeling like he’d been scrubbed with a brillo pad.

Groaning, Stiles mumbled a soft farewell to the bed (theirs was the real love story) and pushed himself out of the bed. Taking a second to stretch himself into something resembling awake, he padded into the attached bathroom and slid up behind Jackson, going up a little on his toes so that he could hook his chin on the other boy’s shoulder. Jackson grunted, mouth too full of toothpaste to give a proper greeting, and Stiles kissed his cheek in answer. That and to check. Still stubbly, ugh. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, he watched as Jackson finished up and rinsed, eyes meeting his in the mirror.

Once he was finished, Stiles reached up to turn his head and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Mm, minty fresh. “Morning, Sunshine.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, because he liked to pretend he hated all the random nicknames Stiles came up for him, but twisted a little farther to kiss him back. “Hey.” There was a little question in his voice, something just slightly apologetic, and Stiles knew he was afraid he’d woken him up and wanted to apologize, but couldn’t make himself. 

Huffing, Stiles nuzzled a little, careful to avoid the line of his jaw. “That bed is too big for one person. I rolled over and you were gone. It was very distressing.” Jackson scoffed, but something in his eyes was relieved, and Stiles counted that as a win. Running his hand over the stubble, he frowned. “This really needs to go.” The other boy pouted just a little, because for all the effort he put into his appearance, he really seemed to have a thing against shaving. Eyeing the container of shaving cream, Stiles let a little smile cross his face. “I could do it instead.”

“Shave?” Jackson’s brow furrowed. “But you don’t need to.”

Running a hand up the back of his hair, Stiles rolled his eyes. “Shave you, dummy.”

Jackson’s eyes went a little wide, and his gaze dropped down to the can of cream as well. “I guess you could.” He tried to make it sound casual, uncaring, but Stiles could see the look in his eyes from the mirror. 

Kissing his jaw, Stiles stepped back and gave him a gentle shove. “Go sit down on the edge of the tub, okay?” Jackson shot him a look that probably wasn’t supposed to look as thankful as it did, and he went with the directions. Grabbing the disposable razor, the cream and a wet cloth, Stiles moved over to the tub and turned on the water, letting it run. Then he slid into Jackson’s lap and rubbed the cloth over his face until it was nice and wet. His boyfriend’s eyelids slid down like they were heavy, and he started to look more relaxed. Good.

Squirting a healthy amount of the shaving cream into his hand, Stiles carefully spread it over the fine hairs, making sure he got all of them. The he dropped a blob onto Jackson’s nose, because he could. It stayed on even when Jackson scrunched his face, and Stiles chuckled and kissed it away.

Wetting the razor in the running water, Stiles pressed the blade against the top of Jackson’s throat. His boyfriend obligingly lifted his head to help with the angle, and for a second the _vulnerability_ of it all hit him. There was nothing but trust in the gesture, as he let Stiles press a blade against one of the most delicate parts of him.

A little overcome by that, Stiles pushed up enough to match Jackson’s face and then pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He smeared the cream a little, but that was just fine. As he pulled away, Jackson blinked at him, expression not sure what he’d done to deserve Stiles’ sudden burst of affection, but he just smiled back and got to work.

Determined to do a good job now, Stiles was careful as he moved the blade up and over, making sure to get every bit of hair. The strokes were gentle but sure, and when he finished a section he wiped it down with warm water to help soothe.

The attention and regard, coupled with having Stiles perched on his lap, apparently did something for Jackson. Considering they were both naked, there wasn’t really hiding his reaction. Running a hand over his chest to soothe him, Stiles pressed another kiss to the side of his face that was finished. Soon. This needed to be finished first.

It was tempting to rush the second half and give into both of their growing excitements, but Stiles knew he’d only regret that later, when he ended up with partial stubble burn. Instead he did a meticulous job, until he was finally able to wipe away the last remains of the cream and rinse off the razor. Dropping his supplies next to them, Stiles wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck and rocked forward, rubbing them together. Listening to his boyfriend’s moan with satisfaction, he repeated the motion and nuzzled into his silky smooth jaw, lapping lightly at the skin.

After a few moments of that, Stiles reached over and ran his hand over the still running water, getting it soaking wet, before bringing it to run over their cocks. The liquid was too thin to be really good for this, but it was better than nothing, and did give the sort of satisfying slide that Stiles wanted.

Jackson’s lips ran over Stiles’ cheek, huffing out little breaths against his skin, and Stiles shivered before giving him the kiss he was silently asking for. Licking into his mouth, he explored to his heart’s content, stroking over his tongue and the top of his mouth. Jackson gave another groan, this one muffled by their joined lips.

Soon enough their rhythm fumbled, and Jackson came first. The splash of wet heat across his stomach and thighs and cock was glorious, and a few jerky thrusts later Stiles joined him, matching his mess. 

For a minute or so they just sat their, catching their breaths in a slow, open mouthed kiss. Finally, Jackson pulled away, ducking his head down to look at their laps. “Made a mess.” He murmured, clearly going to irritated but mostly just sounding satisfied. 

Snorting, Stiles pressed his lips to Jackson’s temple. “Well, it’s a good thing we have a bath right here, isn’t it?” When his boyfriend’s eyes darted up to look at him, Stiles grinned and shoved him back, sending them both teetering into the mostly empty bathtub. Rubbing the water into Jackson’s too-perfect hair and making it stand in silly tufts, Stiles smiled and pressed their lips together again, letting the warm water slowly surround them and wash away the mess.


End file.
